


Party For All?

by MysticallyGallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Left out mandy, M/M, SWEET BOYS, Surprise Birthday Party, Yev doesnt like the way mandy treats his dad, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: Gallavich: It's Mickey's birthday and there's a party, everyone's there except Mandy. Nobody mentions it. Someone has to run out for something and bumps into Mandy while checking out. She finds out about the party and gets angry about not being invited and blames Mickey going off on a rant. The person gets angry and asks how it could be Mickey's fault when it was a surprise party. It was Yev who denied her an invitation, saying it was supposed to be a happy day adn Mandy makes daddy sad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Weekend! well...My weekend anyway. Let's start it off with me fulfilling a prompt huh? lol. 
> 
> enjoy.

Mickey sighs as he walks up to the Gallaghers house and it's not a completely unhappy sigh. He just hates his birthday really but this year everyone had really gone out of their way to make sure he changed his mind, his entire family and the Gallaghers, which by extension were fucking family too even if he might not voice that particular fact out loud often, or ever. didn't need them getting a big head or anything about it. and he didn't smile when he walked in and everyone screamed happy birthday like it was some surprise. HE. DID. NOT.

 

Mickey just looked around at all of the people in his life, all smiling brightly at him, all cheering and celebrating because it was his birthday. It amazed him really, how happy and carefree they were as lined up presents, meant for him, and he did not chuckle as his boyfriend wrapped his arms around him. "Happy Birthday Babe," Ian says sweetly and Mickey smiles, trying to hide it. Trying to hide how fucking happy this made him that all of them would do this for him.

 

Lip and Carl head out to get some more beer, because let’s face it, it was a Gallagher/Milkovich party and they needed more beer. They are loaded up and on their way out when they run into Mandy

 

“That's a lot of booze. Dank clean ya out again?” Mandy asks smiling at the boys a little.

 

“Nah, just had to re-up, you know how it is when the Milkoviches and Gallaghers get together.” He says and she raises her eyebrows in confusion.

 

“Big party tonight?” She asks

 

“Yeah ya know, Mick’s birthday and all…ow.” He looks over at Carl who had just kicked him and is now shaking his head.

 

“Mickeys…what a fucking asshole.” She says glaring.

 

“Why is Mickey the asshole?” Carl argues.

 

“He didn't invite his only sister to his party. Well fuck him,”

 

“It was a surprise party. He didn't do any of the invites. So back off.” Carl defends.

 

“Then…who? Why?” She asks and they can see she's visually upset.

 

“Yevgeny,” Carl says. “And possibly because he's sick of you being a bit hard to his dad.”

 

“Carl! Have some tact. Jesus.” Lip says. And Mandy looks from the boys.

 

“Seriously? I'm being cut out because I'm a little mean to my brother? We're always mean to each other, it's how we are.”

 

“Oh yeah? Is how you are to try and convince Ian to leave Mickey in front of Yevgeny for over an hour. When I asked Yev why he didn't want you there he told me about that. Asking me why you would hate his dad so much.” Carl says.

 

“That was after Ian came over with a black eye. Brother or not…”

 

“He didn't touch Ian, Mandy. He hasn't hit Ian since they were kids.” Lip pipes in.

 

“And you're sure about that?”

 

“Yes. And you know why?” Lip starts and Mandy looks at him intensely. “Because when Ian came home with that black eye. Carl and I were there. We had to hold Mickey down while Ian explained that a patient of his punched him. And we had to hold him there until Ian calmed him down enough. He cried, Mandy. He fucking cried because someone hurt Ian.”

 

 

 

 

Mickey and Ian were currently on the bed making out curled up in each other when the text came in.

 

Mandy: I'm sorry I've been an ass lately. Happy birthday.

 

“Weird,” Mickey says and shrugs leaning back in for a kiss.

 

“Your other boyfriends texting to wish you a happy birthday? Tell them you're mine.”

 

“My sister. Speaking of which. Why isn't she here? She busy?” He asks.

 

“No…um. Yev didn't want her invited.” Ian says.

 

“Why?” Mickey asks curiously.

 

“He doesn't like how she talks to you, or about you. He wanted it to be your special day.” Ian answers softly, running his hands through Mickey’s hair.

 

“and somehow Lip made the cut?” Mickey jokes.

 

“What lip says doesn’t bother you. Yev knows that. And you two have been getting along lately.” To which Mickey just nods.

 

“And you’re okay with that? She’s your best friend, and she’s gonna be pissed.” Mickey says leaning into Ian’s touch.

 

“She is, but he’s right. She’s been horrible to you lately, and she may be my best friend, but you’re my Mickey.” He says kissing the side of his boyfriend's face.

 

“So sappy. I love you.” He says leaning in to continue his kissing of Ian.

 

“Mmm. Happy birthday, Baby.” Ian says happily wrapping his arms around Mickey.

 

 

 

“Where’s the birthday boy?” Lip asks.

 

“Probably upstairs getting a birthday blowjob,” Debbie says laughing.

 

“Fair warning, Mandy knows about the party,” Carl says and a couple of groans surround the room.

 

“Alright keep a look out, this isn’t about her,” Fiona says. “Now, while the boys are busy, is everything ready?” she asks and they all nod.

 

\--

 

“we should head back down,” Ian says wrapped around his boyfriend, clothes are long forgotten on the floor.

 

“Do we have to? I thought this was about what I wanted? I want to lay here all night.” Mickey says.

 

“Come on. We can do more of this when we get home tonight.” And Mickey sighs but he kisses Ian one last time before getting up to find his clothes.

 

 

Everyone looks up when the boys come down the stairs, hand in hand, with goofy smiles on their faces.

 

“Well somebody’s happppyyy,” Lip says laughing and Mickey flips him off. The celebration continues and Mickey can honestly say he’s beyond happy at this moment. With family surrounding him, and Ian wrapping his arms around him and his son in his arms. Everything is pretty fucking fantastic. He’ll worry about his sister tomorrow.

 

 

 

Ian and Mickey stumble home at about 2 am, drunk and singing. As they walk up to the door there is a present on the doorstep with a note.

 

“Get that baby,” Mickey says trying to open the door.

 

“It’s from your sister.” And Mickey looks at him and raises his eyebrow.

 

“Great, when she finds out about the party she’s gonna kill us.” Mickey groaned. And Ian hands him the gift as they make their way to the couch.

 

_Mickey,_

 

_Happy Birthday! I didn’t want to interrupt your party, that isn’t the point of this. I’m sorry I’ve been an ass lately. Hope you can forgive me. Have a great day with your man._

 

_I love you._

 

_Mandy._

 

 

“Wow, that’s odd.” He says and hands Ian the card.

 

“She knows about the party.”

 

“Then why isn’t she over here knocking the door down,” Mickey asks.

 

“Maybe the fact that her own nephew didn’t want her there,” Ian says.

 

“I'll talk to her tomorrow. But for now. I want you, to take off your clothes.”

 

“not gonna open the gift?” Ian asks.

 

“I’m trying to, naked now!” He says and Ian laughs and pulls Mickey in for a long and heated kiss before doing exactly what he’s told.

**Author's Note:**

> mysticallygallavich on tumbr.


End file.
